Promisses
by Rikaru seiji
Summary: Sebuah fic yang memiliki makna terdalam mengenai kisah cinta didunia. Anda akan menemuka makna terdalam pada fic ini, saat anda membacanya dengan penuh perasaan/typo/RnR oke?


.Perlahan, kelopak mata itu mulai memisahkan diri satu sama lain. Memaparkan sepasang manik emerland bening yang sangat menawan. Putih, itulah kesan pertamanya. Disusul suara nyaring berbagai peralatan medis, dan bau obat-obatan yang menusuk indra pembau. Detak demi detak jantungnya dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas, seolah ingin mengumbarkan sesuatu kepadanya. Nafasnya tergolong sangat lambat seolah sedang berada di dunia mimpi, Mengapung diatas hamparan kapas yang indah. Bahkan ia tak dapat merasakan isi hatinya saat ini. Seolah hati itu telah mati. Dibekukan oleh dinginnya es Yang berasal dari sakinya dikhianati

.

.

.

.

Ia mencoba menggerakan kaki dan tangannya. Mencoba bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Namun sia-sia, kaki dan tangannya tak bisa ia rasakan. Seolah semua anggota gerak itu terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ia kembali menahan pedih. Dan ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Namun itupun sia-sia, lidahnya terasa kelu dan tak bisa mengucap sepatah katapun. Serasa seperti sehabis direndam dalam air es berjam-jam. Ia mulai putus asa dan infin rasanya ia menangis. Namun untuk yang kesekian kalinya, itu sia-sia. Air matanya telah habis dan kelenjar air matanya mengering. Dan ia hanya bisa terdiam. Diruang putih ini sendiri. Menunggu waktu hingga penyakit ini semakin menggerogoti tubuhnya, dan pada akhirnya jiwa itu akan terlepas dari raga itu.

SAKURA POV

Bodoh memang aku memilihmu. Disaat ribuan bunga indah tengah bermekaran dengan warna warna yang menawan, aku malah memilih bunga yang memiliki warna berbeda dari yang lain. Warna putih. Putih polos tanpa bercak sedikitpun. Bersamamu kurajut hari demi hari kisahku. Menciptakan sebuah pusaran besar yang bernama kehidupan.

Tapi ini semua sepenuhnya adalah salahku. Jika saja saat itu aku menyerah. Berhenti tuk merangkai sisa sisa asa yang masih ada. Dan kembali merakitnya menjadi pusaran besar itu, mungkin langit jingga masih bisa kulihat jelas. Mengulang kembali dari awal. Mencoba meraih mimpi yang dulu digantung dikepala bersama-sama. Merajut kisah menuju kebahagiaan. Juga kisah tentang perjuangan dan mimpi. Dimana air mata dan tawa menjadi tintanya.

Tapi ku tak pernah menyesal memilihmu. Walau embun di pai buta terus menerus menebarkan bau asa, sebersit sinar mentari akan menghapus semua itu. Memberi kehangatan pada seluruh pusaran besar kehidupan. Memberi harapan yang sempat hilang dalam jiwa. Hanya satu pintaku, sebelum aku mati temani aku disisiku. Buatlah hari terakhirku indah. Selimuti tubuhku dengan kain sutera yang lembut. Rebahkan aku diatas sebuah ranjang yang penuh bunga mawar. Dan tenggelamkan aku disungai. Dan yang terakhir, jangan lupa tuk mengiringi kepergianku dengan kata-kata lagu cinta.

END OF SAKURA POV

"Nona" kata pertama yang telinga kecil itu dengar setelah sekian lama terbaring koma diatas ranjang. Suara bak malaikat yang telah menopang dan memberi semangat padanya untuk selalu bertahan. Namun, walau dengan jelas telinga itu dapat mendengar alunan suara malaikat itu, ia tak bisa memandang mata malaikat itu. Lehernya terlalu kebal dan terasa sangat sulit digerakan. Kini ia menyadari, seluruh tubuhnya telah mati rasa.

Tubuh tinggi itu barjalan pelan. Menampakan wajahnya yang ditutupi sebagian masker, dengan rambut putihnya. Menatap sendu manik emerland itu, menerbangkan dedaunan bersama angin musim gugur kala itu. "Tuan Uciha, telah datang" bisiknya pelan, menyapu kilat kosong dalam emerland itu, menjadi kilat terharu dan membeliak kaget. Langkah demi langkah mundur mulai diambil pria berseragam buttler itu. Menapakan kakinya satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan putih bersih itu. Menyebabkan suara dentuman yang tak terlalu keras, namun dapat memekakan telinga. "Arigatou Kakashi" Tuhan mulai menunjukan kuasanya. Memberi kekuatan kepada gadis malang itu, untuk dapat merasakan kembali anggota tubuhnya yang sempat mati rasa. Memberi kehangatan baru yang menjalar disetiap nadinya.

Suara dentuman kaki kembali terdengar memecah keheningan. Memberi sensasi Aneh namun haru bagi gadis itu. Membuat sepasang manik emerland itu kembali mengarahkan pandangannya menuju asal suara. Perlahan sesosok pemuda menembus udara ruangan itu. Menyebabkan sesak kembali menyerang seisi ruangan. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut biru donker dan mata onix yang terlihat sangat sendu. Nafas itu terasa sesak didada. Menyebabkan detak jantung itu semakin bergemuruh mengamuk. Emerland bertemu onix. Memancarkan kilat sendu dan penderitaan. Memberikan perpaduan yang terasa menyedihkan.

SASUKE POV

Perlahan tubuh ini mendekati sosok itu. Tangan ini terasa kaku. Tak berani menyentuh tubuh rapuh itu. Takut tubuh rapuh itu akan langsung hancur saat disentuh tangan ini.

Raga ini ingin pecaya, oleh karena itu ku berikan seluruh kepercayaan yang ia yakini padanya. Dimana raga ini selalu berharap agar kelak. Apa yang ku percayai bisa menjamin kebahagian yang diimpikan gadis ini. Dimana sebuah kata sederhana, bisa merubah seluruh dunia seperti membalikan telapak tangan.

Tubuh ini mungkin saat ini masih bisa menopang penderitaan dan kesedihan ini, namun sebentar lagi tubuh ini akan ambruk bersamaan hilangnya kayu penopang di tangan ini.

END OF SASUKE POV

Mendekap pelan tubuh rapuh itu. Tak berani menyenuhnya dengan keras. Karena tubuh itu telah serapuh kayu lapuk. Dimana tinggal menunggu waktu hingga hancur dan bercampur butiran pasir.

"Aku senang kau mau menemuiku untuk yang terakhir"

"Aku juga"

"Kau berjanji akan selalu mengingatku?"

"Aku berjanji"

"Kau berjanji akan mengabadikan moment bersama kita"

"Sangat berjanji"

"Kau berjanji akan selalu mencintaiku?"

Pemuda itu seakan dilanda hujan deras. Membuatnya seakan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan terakhir itu. Membuat kilat kecewa kembali bersemayan pada manik emerland itu. Sesaat layar Proyektor itu bersuara nyaring. Menandakan detak jantung itu sudah berhenti. Menandakan jantung itu telah mati. Bersamaan tertutupnya album kepedihan gadis itu. "Aku berjanji" gumannya pelan. Tangan itu bergerak meletakan tubuh rapuh yang telah tak berjiwa itu diatas ranjang. Melangkahkan tubuhnya menuju ambang pintu.

Meraih tangan gadis berambut kuning pucat itu. Dan pergi melangkahkan kaki, memulai hidup baru dari awal

.

.

.

.

Kau menyuruhku untuk mencintaimu selamanya

Dan aku berjanji

Terus mencintaimu sampai aku mati

Lewat gadis ini

.

..

...

A/N

Fic ini mengandung sebuah makna yang sangat dalam

Jika anda membacanya dengan perasaan, anda akan mnemukannya

Jika anda sudah mengerti, jadikanlah sebagai pelajaran hidup

Saya akan terkesan, jika anda mau menekan tombol review dbawah


End file.
